


【带卡】Dear Darkness

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: *病*R-18*超有病的PTSD卡*BDSM*性窒息有*超高校级的OOC*私设抽烟堍*俩变态的故事





	【带卡】Dear Darkness

　　宇智波带土夹着一根香烟，指尖的烟雾缭绕让他看起来有些模糊。

　　他的唇抿成一条直线，侧头看着窗外的一片黑暗。他在没有开灯的室内移动了指尖唯一的光点，然后用另一只手爱抚着在他胯间起伏的头。

　　突然他又不耐烦的将烟草燃烧产生的气体纳入口腔，拽着那头银发，让卡卡西抬起头。

　　“你到底行不行？”

　　他语气冷硬。

　　卡卡西似乎被性爱冲昏了头，还没有反应过来的吐着小半截舌头，侧着脑袋，仿佛在问他：你还有什么不满？

　　像条狗。

　　带土想，也就随口说了出来。

　　卡卡西噗的一声笑出来，眉眼弯弯，人畜无害。

　　“我很累，带土。”

　　卡卡西用毫不相称的轻松语气说，并小幅度地扭动了一下身体，似乎想告诉毫不体谅他的带土——他的手现在被反绑在身后，蹲在地上的腿也已经酸了。

　　“你绑的太紧，我感觉我的血液的循环不太畅通，大腿也有点发涨——一会儿可没办法夹紧你。你不能奢望我在这种状态下能做好所有事，口交也好，真正的交合也好。”

　　带土盯着卡卡西不说话。

　　“你看，你衣冠楚楚地坐在那里，高高在上的抽着烟。我却一丝不挂，像个物件一样被丢在地上——”

　　卡卡西突然失了声，只是眯起眼睛，无限满足的把热气喷在带土的性具上。

　　带土又吸了一口烟，在羞辱这事上，就算自己不开口，卡卡西也会想办法给他自己带来满足。带土总不明白羞辱为什么能让卡卡西如此的爽快，似乎这是性爱的所有环节中最美妙的一环。骄傲的木叶上忍旗木卡卡西总是在他面前露出谦卑低劣的模样，那张脸让他心烦，于是他把卡卡西的脑袋按了下去，继续中断了的工作。

　　卡卡西的舌头很灵活，有条不絮地舔弄着他的柱身，沿着青筋一路上滑。他的额头蒙着一层薄汗，在一起一伏之间一明一暗。然后他直起身子，把那根肉棒含进嘴里。

　　“呼……”带土听见他发出这样的声音，然后伸手把烟灰弹在卡卡西光洁的肩上。

　　卡卡西吞吐了一会儿便在含到根部时把口腔残余的空气吸进肺里，然后一鼓作气，紧紧裹着那光滑的肉棒抬起头，在离开时发出啵的一声响。嘴唇都被磨得发红的人还嫌不够似的，温柔的吻了吻性器的顶端。

　　“继续吗？”他问。

　　“躺下，躺地上。”带土甚至没有正眼看他。

　　卡卡西听话的仰躺在冰凉的地板上，带土夹着那根快要燃尽的香烟，站起来，盘腿坐在地上，伸出空闲的手去触碰卡卡西的后穴。

　　“直接进来吧。”卡卡西说，“我做过润滑了。”

　　带土也毫不客气的改变了目的地，掐住卡卡西苍白的腰，挺身将整根肉棒送了进去。发现异样时已经太晚了，他彻彻底底的埋在卡卡西干涩的甬道里了。

　　“啊——”  
　　  
于是那根香烟被掐灭了，唯一的光亮消失在卡卡西的胸膛，最后一丝烟雾争先恐后的跑出来，也烟消云散，唯一留下的是苍白身体上不大不小的灼痕。

　　“你这叫润滑过了？”带土的声音里压抑着怒气。

　　卡卡西的侧脸紧贴着地板，除了刚进入时的那一声有些怪异的尖叫还有持续不断咯吱作响的牙关，他再也没有发出任何的声响。那具身体颤抖着一言不发。

　　“真有你的，卡卡西，你就那么喜欢痛苦和从你身上流下来的血吗？”带土蛮横地操起了卡卡西战栗着的——紧的过分的身体。

　　“可以，可以。”带土不知疲惫的大力挺着腰，看着那根性器的每一下颤抖，“你要什么我都满足你。”

　　那双被压在卡卡西背后的手胡乱的抠着光滑的地板砖，发出一些刺耳的声音。带土不在乎这些，他向来如此，既然卡卡西觉得能承受，那么他只管在柔软的肉穴里横冲直撞就好。

-  
　　  
　　卡卡西半眯着的眼睛潮湿而无神，眼角有些晶莹的液体。两条腿无力地放在带土的身体两边，被撞击的动作顶的一耸一耸。他的脑子昏昏沉沉，倒在地上就永远都起不来似的，他的眼前一片模糊，于是他挤了挤眼，有一些液体顺着脸颊滑落下来，同时他眼前是再次清晰起来的世界，还有宇智波带土的身影。

　　他顺着两人结合的地方向上看去，最终把目光落在那半脸疤痕上。

　　那一定很痛。

　　他的身体已经适应了疼痛，转而是无限的快感与满足——不如说，在痛苦的时候，那些快感就一直在了。

　　这个世界上令人痛苦的理由很多，在一天天的自我麻痹当中，很少有什么能让他的精神饱受折磨了，那么加深身体上的痛苦也是无伤大雅的。想想吧，还有那么多他没有体会过的痛苦，比如溺水，比如从高空坠落，比如剁掉能灵巧结印的双手，比如心脏被带电的手掌整个捅穿，比如半个身子被压在重物下再被活活挖了眼睛。

　　他的水已经足够多了，交合处的液体被拍打着溅到小腹上，如今已经凉透了。他又向带土证明了自己其实不需要润滑扩张，只需要他那根棒子不管不顾的冲进来，让快感从交合处一直蔓延到头皮和脚尖。

　　他由衷地发出了一些甘美的露骨呻吟，在地板上扭动着自己的身体，在带土愈发冰冷的注视下放荡喊着一些催促的话语。

　　“你杀了我吧。”

　　当卡卡西说出这句话时，连他自己都没意识到发生了什么。

 

　　  
-　

　　“你杀了我吧。”　

　　宇智波带土听到这句话的一瞬间停止了所有的动作，然而身下的人还在纠缠不休的，目光涣散着扭着腰，用后穴摩擦着他的性器。

　　宇智波带土迅速的直起身子，伸手掐住了卡卡西的脖子。

　　“你再说一次……？”

　　他的声音在颤抖。

　　然而卡卡西似乎已经听不到他在说什么了，只是难耐的在双手反绑的情况下前后动着，只希望能让那根肉棒重新动起来。

　　宇智波带土很快满足了他，在收紧了手的同时，像一只野兽一样，毫无章法的靠蛮力操弄着那湿软温热的后穴，他甚至能感觉到卡卡西后穴入口处的软肉蠕动着把他接纳至更深的地方。带土不知道，痛苦和性爱究竟哪个能让卡卡西更爽一点——因为卡卡西异色的眼睛正向后翻着白，整个身体都在不断地痉挛，他胡乱地蹬着腿，指甲划在大理石上尖锐刺耳的响声再一次从卡卡西压在身下的地板处响起。微小的气流声混着水沫声从卡卡西的喉咙处发出，带土却毫无松手的意思，倒像是想用肉体啪啪的撞击把那些不和谐的声音掩盖下去，于是他更是发了狠般抽送着性器。

　　直到把心中的火气都混杂在滚烫的液体中发泄出去，带土才松开紧紧掐着卡卡西脖颈的手。他摸了摸卡卡西的脉搏，然后坐在一边，点燃了最后一根烟。像一开始那样，把唇抿成一条直线。

　　

　　“借我抽抽。”半晌后从身后传来了虚弱的声音，卡卡西醒了。

　　带土转身把他抱在怀里，闷闷的说，“你别抽了，不好。”

　　“对我哪有什么好不好的。”卡卡西笑道，夺过那支烟吸了一口，烟雾钻进他的鼻子里，折磨着他刚刚被损伤过的气管。这让他剧烈的咳嗽起来。

　　带土见他这样便把烟拿回来，在卡卡西咳完又一次靠在他胸膛的时候问，“……痛苦真的让你那么舒服吗？”

　　“……你知道痛楚过后你能获得多大的快感吗……？浑身都是酥麻的……就连大脑也混混沌沌…”他喃喃自语着说，“我想那大概就是黑暗之后，属于我们的光明了……”

　　然后卡卡西昏睡过去，带土看着他乱七八糟的睡颜，摄入了最后一口尼古丁。

　　“你我哪有什么光明呀。”

　　他苦笑着说，在黑暗之中把最后一丁点的火星捻灭在地板上。

　　

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 写男性时不喜欢写胸部……所以不写……


End file.
